disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
An Yu’s Father
An Yu's Father is the 57th episode of Season 45. Summary When Captain Chen’s dragon goes out of control, Captain Jake, his crew, and the PJ Masks need An Yu’s help only to discover that she is Chen’s daughter and that he was trying to keep her safe from his dragon form. Plot The episode begins at Neverland where Captain Jake and his friends are at Butterfly Bluff, having a picnic while Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna were playing ball and Sofia was picking flowers. While up in the trees, Skully was looking up at the blue sky, but something golden yellow caught his eyes just as they went wide with surprise when the golden whatever it was breathe out green fire as he realized that it was Captain Chen in his dragon form! But what was even worse is that he wasn’t wearing his golden dragon tooth necklace, and what was even unusual is that he had orange slime on him! Skully needed to warn his friends as he dove down and frantically tells Captain Jake and the others about Captain Chen in his dragon form going on a rampage, and he wasn’t wearing his dragon tooth necklace! And that’s not all as Captain Chen had orange splat on him, so that meant Night Ninja must’ve stolen his necklace! They need to stop him and find out what Night Ninja wants with that golden dragon tooth necklace as Connor, Amaya, and Greg formed their pact! Nightfall comes and the PJ Masks are seen in the Owl Glider that is flying to Neverland, and Owlette uses her owl eyes to see Sofia, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Kwazii battling Chen’s dragon! They need to go help them, but first, the PJ Masks will have to find Night Ninja and get the golden dragon tooth necklace back from him. Owlette uses her owl eyes again to see Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos heading into Green Grove Gulch, where they hoped that no one will find them, or so they hoped for when the Owl Glider and Luna Girl on her Luna Board lands in front of them as the PJ Masks jumped out and Catboy demands Night Ninja to hand over the golden dragon tooth necklace, for that it belongs to a friend of theirs. With a mocking laugh, Night Ninja says that the necklace now belongs to him and he stole it fair and square just as Gekko tells him that the necklace belongs to Captain Chen and without realizing it, he blurts out that it keeps him (Captain Chen) from turning into the golden dragon! After hearing what Gekko said, Night Ninja decides to keep the golden dragon tooth necklace for himself as he puts it around his neck and then taunts the PJ Masks and Luna Girl that if they want it back, they’ll have to chase him to get it, right before he uses his smoke bombs to disappear, and after he was gone, the four friends were were devastated as Gekko apologizes. Luna Girl says it’s okay, but they’ll have to find a way to get the golden dragon tooth necklace back from Night Ninja and give it back to Captain Chen before he roasts everything and everyone in Neverland with his dragon fire. Just when Luna Girl mentioned the word 'dragon,' Gekko gets an idea! They can go to Mystery Mountain and ask An Yu the dragon girl for help! Unsure about her friend’s idea, Owlette asks Gekko if he’s sure as Gekko replied reassuringly that An Yu has helped them defeat Night Ninja before, and she will again- if they ask her. After a bit of hesitation, Catboy and Owlette decide to go with Gekko’s plan as they flew back to HQ to get the PJ Rovers. At Mystery Mountain, An Yu is seen mediating when suddenly, she hears someone at the doors as she uses her levitation power to open it and the PJ Masks enter as she welcomes them in to ask them what brings them back to her home. Stepping up, Gekko explains to An Yu that a golden dragon is threatening Neverland, and he and his friends need her help since she is a dragon girl. Well, a girl who used to be a dragon to be exact, Catboy pointed out. An Yu’s eyes snapped open when Gekko mentioned Neverland and she responds questioningly "Neverland?", just as Owlette noticed it first and tells An Yu that she sounds like she’s heard of Neverland before. Nodding, An Yu admits calmly that she has, because her mother has told her stories about it when she was little, and if Neverland is real but also in danger, then An Yu is willing to come and help. After leaving Mystery Mountain, the PJ Masks in the Owl Glider lead An Yu to Neverland, then lands and Catboy uses his cat ears to hear dragon roars and shoutings of their friends coming from Green Grove Gulch, then he leads them there. Just as they arrived, the four friends saw that Kwazii was keeping the golden dragon at bay and he had the golden dragon tooth necklace with him, which Gekko guessed that he must’ve gotten it back from Night Ninja already, while Sofia used her Enchantlet rope to hold it by the neck to keep it on solid ground and Captain Jake and his crew were flying around to keep it busy. Captain Jake looks over his shoulder to ask the PJ Masks where have they been then looks at An Yu and asks again who their new friend is, but Catboy holds up his hand and introduces An Yu to him, but says that they can explain later because right now they've got a dragon to take care of, just as Sofia’s rope from her Enchantlet snapped and Captain Chen was free! Quickly, everyone dodged his green fire breath and Kwazii gives An Yu the golden dragon tooth necklace to put around the golden dragon, then she was ready for action as she jumps and was about to use her staff to attack, when suddenly, her eyes looked up at the symbol on the golden dragon’s forehead. Impatiently, Catboy asks An Yu what she was waiting for and go get the dragon, but he could see that An Yu looked like she has recognized the dragon before so he and his friends waited as the dragon girl reaches out her hand up towards the dragon. Luna Girl wanted to scream, but then Gekko stops her as An Yu seems to know what she is doing, then to everyone’s surprise, An Yu whispered something that sounded like, "Father? Is that you?". When the golden dragon heard An Yu question him, he calmed down and lowered his head to let her touch him on the snout and put the necklace over his head and around his neck. Then suddenly, the golden dragon transformed back into Captain Chen, and looking down at An Yu, he slowly smiles and greets her softly, "Hello daughter. Yes, it is me." Then for the first time, An Yu’s eyes watered with tears of joy and she and Captain Chen hugged as if they were related, and they were much to the PJ Masks’, Luna Girl’s, Kwazii’s, Captain Jake and his crew’s surprise as Luna Girl says that she thought her family reunion with her moth fairy mother Orizaba was weird, but An Yu being reunited with her dad, who is Captain Chen, is was beyond more than weird. Later, in the pagoda on top of Mystery Mountain, Captain Chen was sitting after the attack, and he was looking down saying that he never wanted to leave An Yu and her mother, but he had no choice, just as An Yu demands him what happened and why he had to leave. Sighing, Captain Chen decides to tell his whole true story to his daughter and her friends as he explains that it all started on An Yu’s fifth birthday when he went to the Forbidden City to find a gift for her, which is a red dragon flame amulet. But just as he already found what he needs, his greed took him over as Captain Chen started collecting as much treasure as his arms can carry. What Captain Chen did not count on was that the evil sorcerer that he served, cursed the treasure and turned him into the golden dragon, before giving him the golden dragon tooth necklace to help him control his dragon form. However, even with the necklace preventing him from transforming back into the golden dragon, Captain Chen realized that staying with his wife and daughter with the curse still in him would mean hurting them, so he had no choice but to leave and find a cure for his curse. But before he left, he gave his wife the magic stones and the family staff they plan to give to An Yu when she is old enough to use it, and has hopes that someday, his daughter will come find him and help him find a cure. After Captain Chen finished his story, he says to An Yu that he hopes she understands why he left her, her mother, and their home, and that she can forgive him. Walking up to her father, An Yu says to him that she does now just as she says that she is sorry as well. She really thought that Captain Chen and her mother divorced, but it turns out that he really was trying to protect them from his dragon, then she pulls out the magic stones to show her father that she has kept safe for a long time. Captain Chen then says to his daughter with a proud but calm smile, "Well done, daughter," just when Catboy adds that he, Owlette, and Gekko helped An Yu protect them from Night Ninja. With a raised eyebrow, Captain Chen said in a confused tone "Night Ninja?" as An Yu explains to him about Night Ninja and how he almost stole the stones from the pagoda, and also adds that he was the one who stole his (Captain Chen) golden dragon tooth necklace. Captain Chen remembers now when he felt sticky splat trap him and then feel a hand snatch his necklace away from his neck, just to cause him to transform back into his dragon form again. Suddenly, the doors to the pagoda swings open and there appeared Night Ninja, who was back for the golden dragon tooth necklace! Powers that Kwazii uses * Water Pulse * Magic Chains * Magic Rope * Aqua Wings * Aqua Spiral * Super Speed * Super Strength * Magical animal communication * Aerokinesis Villain Motives * Night Ninja: To steal Captain Chen’s golden tooth necklace Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 45 Category:Episodes focusing on An Yu Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Adventure Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with lessons